You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Ingatan pahit itu kembali merasuki pikiran Naruto


_You_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing: Narusaku_

_Gendre: drama, romance angst_

_Warning: Canon, eyd hancur, typoo, dan sebagainya deh._

_Selamat menikmati minna..._

_**Gui gui M.I.T**_

Ingatan itu kembali merasuki pikiran Naruto. Bayangan saat dimana kekasih pujaan hati jatuh ketanah dengan bersimbah darah, saat Sakura hanya bisa terbaring lemah tidak berdaya, menatapnya penuh damba dengan airmata yang menggenang dan hampir menetes keluar. Pria itu hanya bisa mencengkram erat bagian depan jubah kebesarannya. Tiga tahun berlalu dan kenangan menyedihkan itu tidak pernah bisa menghilang dari pikirannya.

Kenapa waktu itu dia tidak bisa melindungi satu-satunya wanita yang sejak dulu menempati tempat terpenting dihatinya selain Sang ibu? Kenapa dia tidak berhasil menjaga senyum gadis pujaannya? Kenapa dia harus mengorbankan Sakura dalam perang waktu itu? kenapa Obito berhasil membunuh pujaan hatinya, menyayat tubuh Sakura tepat di depan matanya?

"_Kuso..."_ Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu hanya bisa mengeram kesal. Seberapa besarpun penyesalan yang dirasakannya, Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa kembali membawa Sakura hidup bersamanya. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

...

"_Ugh..." Darah segar mengalir deras dari mulut dan luka yang menganga ditubuh Sakura. Deruan nafas terdengar semakin tidak beraturan, mata emerlad yang dulu selalu terlihat cerah dan bersamangat kini terlihat begitu sayu dan begitu menyedihkan. Tangan kanannya masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dan bangkit untuk kembali membantu rekan se- timnya. Dia harus lebih berguna untuk Naruto dan semua orang yang percaya dengan kekuatannya.  
"SAKURA!" Raungan keras dari Naruto semakin memicu semangatnya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum pada pemuda yang masih berusaha untuk menangkis serangan membabi buta Obito. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto ingin segera mendekatinya._

"_Sakura, Sakura... SAKURA!"_

"_Hm... Aku tidak ap-apa-apa... Baka!" kata Sakura dengan senyumnya._

_Mata Naruto tidak bisa bisa berkedip, Jantungnya begitu sakit melihat senyum manis ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang diperlihatkan gadisnya._

"_Kuso... Rasenggan!" Serangan itu mungkin bisa menahan madara sebentar._

_Pria itu berlari mengejar gadisnya, menyambut tubuh lemah Sakura yang kembali hampir terjatuh saat gadis itu terus berusaha untuk kembali bangkit._

"_Sakura..." Naruto sedih dan ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga. Tapi..._

"_Hehehehe..." tawa kecil yang diperdendangkan oleh gadis Haruno tersebut menarik air matanya, entah kenapa hanya senyum kecil yang diperlihatkan Naruto.  
"Maaf, aku ugh... aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini!"_

_Kata-kata tersebut terdengar begitu menyedihkan, mengiris hati Naruto dan menimbulkan rasa yang begitu menyakitkan. Naruto terpaku dan tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat seperti apa. Pikirannya kosong yang dipikirkannya hanya jantung yang yang terasa begitu nyeri._

"_K-kau tidak boleh mati, aku belum mengatakan hal penting p-padamu..."_

"_G-gomen... Naruto."_

"_Aku tidak bisa menjadi s-sahabat yang b-ugh... yang baik untukmu."_

"_Ha..." Mata shapire itu melebar seiring dengan berhentinya nafas dan terpejamnya mata emerlad seorang Haruno Sakura. Suasana mendadak terasa begitu hening, air mata yang tersimpan kini mendadak keluar dengan dengan derasnya._

"_H-hei... Jangan bercanda, jangan pergi, h-hiks... hei.. SAKURA!"_

"_Kuso..."_ Tidak ada yang menyadari bertapa besar efek kepergian Sakura pada Naruto, meski kejadian tersebut sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Tidak akan pernah ada yang menyadarinya...

Kini impiannya sudah tercapai, gelar Hokage sudah disandangnya, pengakuan dari orang-orang sudah diterimanya, Sasuke sudah kembali ke desanya. Yang tinggal hanya satu, Haruno Sakura. Kapan impian itu akan tercapai? Apa ada waktu dimana dia bisa mengatakan rahasia dari detakan jantungnya yang menggila setiap kali berdekatan dengan Gadis _tsundere_ tersebut? Sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kenyataan.

_Tok ... tok..._

"Silakan masuk!"

"_O-Ohayo_, Naruto-_kun..."_

"_Ohayo_ Hinata."

Owari...

Cerita selesai! :D

Jangan bunuh Gui gui dengan ending dan ceritanya yang kayak gitu ya? gui gui lagi sakit hati gara-gara anime yang gui gui tonton gak sesuai ama harapan gui gui, makanya yang kepikiran ide kayak gitu. gomen... ps. Sebenarnya ini dulu fic buat SUGAR... hehehehehehe tapi berhubung gak boleh sad ending ya langsung gak gui gui pake deh.

Tapi gui gui senang jika ada yang sudi ngebaca fic gui gui yang ini. Terima kasih teman-teman... kritik dan saran akan selalu gui gui nantikan. Bye bye...


End file.
